Big A
Big A is the leader of The A-Team and "A". Big A is the one who ordered the acts of the A-Team. Big A is revealed to be Charles DiLaurentis in "Welcome to the Dollhouse". Biography When Mona Vanderwaal was revealed to be "A", she was sent to Radley sanitarium for treatment. Here, a blonde woman in a red coat came and took up a partnership with her for them to both become "A". This red coated woman took this opportunity and started an entire team of A's known as The A-Team and he began leading it. Soon, s\he got tired of their partnership and decided to play the game for herself. And on the night of the Thornhill lodge, he kicked Mona, Toby, and Spencer off the A-Team. During the fire, Big A decided to pull the Liars and Mona out but left Hanna inside, and during this her coat caught fire and was left to burn in the lodge, forcing her to briefly change attire. He dressed as The Black Widow and attended Darren Wilden's funeral and wore the black hoodie and Ali mask to attack Emily. He attained a red coat again and began using the disguise to take he torment of the Liars even further and he began living under the DiLaurentis home. On the night of the Hoedown, Big A decided to attend and she was caught by Emily and Spencer and lost her red coat once more, forcing him to change attire into the black hoodie. Big A grows stronger with power, even murdering Jessica DiLaurentis. Big A is also the one who attempted murder on Alison DiLaurentis and ordered Mona Vanderwaal to be executed. Can the Liars unmask Big A once and for all? Series Season 2 UnmAsked After Mona Vanderwaal was revealed as "A" she was sent to Radley Sanitarium for psychological treatment. She is told by a nurse that she has a visitor and then a stranger in red walks in and Mona tells her that she did everything she asked her too. This was believed to Big A but it is later learned that this may have been a hallucination. Season 3 It Happened 'That Night' Emily believes that "A" is gone and so does Hanna but Spencer has other thoughts. She believes that Mona was under the employ of someone and believes this to be The Black Swan. Her suspicions are confirmed when "A" makes a return at the end of episode. The Lady Killer Mona speaks with Big A, who gives her unknown orders. A DAngerous GAme Big A asks Mona and Spencer to gather all of the Liars at the Thornhill lodge so that he can meet with them. However, her plan is cut short when Shana sets fire to the Lodge. It is unknown where Big A went then. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Big A attends Wilden's funeral while wearing a black veil and Ali mask. Turn of the Shoe Big A, in a black hoodie and Ali mask, attacks Mona in her car and then attempts to run her, Aria and Emily over. Now You See Me, Now You Don't Big A kidnaps Emily from the magic show and locks her in a box at a sawmill. Emily is almost cut in half but Alison and CeCe stop this. Alison presses the off button while CeCe distracts Big A, only to be confused as being Big A herself. Close Encounters Big A breaks into Shana's locker and takes out a photo of Shana and Ali. Big A rips the photo in half and burns the half with Shana. Shadow Play In the Alternate Universe of Spencer's mind, Ezra Fitz is Big A and working with Mona. A is for Answers Big A kills and buries Jessica DiLaurentis in the Hastings family backyard. Season 5 EscApe From New York Shana Fring is revealed to be the shooter in New York. She shows up to the theater the girls are at, wearing a black hoodie. The girls kill her and for a short time the "A" texts stop. The hoodie and stopping of the texts prompts the girls to believe Shana was "A". Miss Me x 100 After Bethany Young is revealed to be Jane Doe, an explosion happens at the Cavanaughs, causing Emily's windows to burst. The girls go outside to see what happens and all of their phones begin to buzz. We then go to a new lair where we see that Big A has returned. Big A is in their black hoodie and is unpacking a few boxes. The black veil sits on a mannequin. Run, Ali, Run Big A breaks into Ali's and attempts to choke her with her scarf before Emily intervenes and Big A is forced to run. Later, Big A is possibly seen in their lair, wearing the black veil and fixing a card flowers for Bethany Young's parents. How the 'A' Stole Christmas While Hanna and Spencer are in Ali's house, Toby spots Big A watching him from the window. Big A turns around and we see that they are carrying a knife. Spencer hides behind the couch from Big A, who doesn't notice her. Hanna, however, is unaware of Big A's presence in the home. Toby and Spencer try to warn her but she never notices. She begins to head down the stairs and when she gets to the bottom and opens the door Big A is standing behind it. Hanna screams and passes out. Spencer heads up to get her and sees the window open and believes that Big A escapes through it. However, Big A is actually still in the rooms and hides behind Ali's collection of masks, while wearing a baby doll one. Later, Big A leaves the Liars a message. Appearances Season 3 (7/24) *It Happened 'That Night' *Blood Is The New Black *The Lady Killer (unseen, communicates with Mona) *Misery Loves Company *Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno *Dead To Me *A DAngerous GAme Season 4 (16/24) *'A' is for A-l-i-v-e *Turn of the Shoe *Under The Gun *Into the Deep *The Mirror Has Three Faces *Bring Down the Hoe *Who's In The Box? *Love ShAck, Baby *Close Encounters *Bite Your Tongue *Hot For Teacher *Free Fall *She's Come Undone *Cover For Me *Unbridled *A is for Answers Season 5 (9/25) *Miss Me x 100 *Run, Ali, Run *The Silence of E. Lamb *Scream for Me *March of Crimes *A Dark Ali *No One Here Can Love or Understand Me *Taking This One to the Grave *How the 'A' Stole Christmas Notes *Big A was revealed in "Welcome to the Dollhouse" to be Alison DiLaurentis' brother Charles. *Ezra Fitz was believed to be the Big A. However, he was only writing a crime novel. *According to CeCe Drake, the person who killed Bethany Young is the same person who's trying to hurt her friend (Alison), meaning Uber A likely killed Bethany. Although, it has been confirmed that Melissa Hastings killed Bethany Young. *Big A was very likely the one to send the first few texts to the Liars in Season 3 seeing as how Toby wasn't recruited and Mona was in Radley. *Uber A and Big A may be two different people. The A-Team Big A is the leader of the group known as the A-Team. The known members of his team are Mona, Toby, Spencer, who have all been kicked off. The "A-Team" appears to have dissolved, since Big A is now working alone. Disguises AScaresHanna.png|Black Hoodie ZombieA.png|Zombie Costume Gallery TheBW402.png A-4x06.png A4x18.png BlackVeilCostume.png ALair5x05.png A5x06.png A5x09.png A5x12.png AWatchesToby.png AScaresHanna.png BigA5x14.png BigAMask5x14.png BigABinOfSin.png BigA5x20.png CharlesAtProm5x25.png CharlesSpenceA.png Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A